Poisonous Rose
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Title taken as it's the FictionAlley ship name for Scorpius/Rose. A collection for the 5 Drabbles Competition on HPFC.
1. Stubbornness

**Title:** Stubbornness  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Rose  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 185  
 **Notes:**

 **The Five Drabbles Competition, Round 3:** Prompt Used - Color: Ebony

 **The "More Than a Name" Challenge:** Character Used - Scorpius Malfoy

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** July Event - Character Versality: Characters Used, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Sunshine

* * *

Rose ties her ebony scarf around her neck. She fingers it slightly before leaving the dorm room. She hopes Scorpius notices she's wearing it.

She enters the common room and Janie waves at her. "Scorpius is waiting for you outside."

Rose rolls her eyes, hating the fact that her Slytherin boyfriend isn't allowed in the Ravenclaw common room. It doesn't seem fair, especially when she spots the Gryffindor girlfriend of Daniel lounging next to him.

She opens the door and walks into Scorpius' waiting arms. "Ready for a study session?" he murmurs against her ear.

"Of course. I was thinking we could maybe do it outside. It's cool but not unbearable. I think there's still some sunshine, too."

He pulls back from her embrace and tugs playfully on the scarf. "Whatever you want."

They hold hands and head to their spot. Rose doesn't care what any of her housemates thinks about her dating a Slytherin. If they knew him, they'd know what Rose saw in him. She's determined, stubborn as any Weasley. And she's using that inherited stubbornness to make sure nothing keeps them apart.


	2. Acceptance

**Title:** Acceptance  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Rose, Hugo  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 310  
 **Notes:**

 **The Five Drabbles Competition, Round 3:** Prompt Used - Object: Raindrops

 **The "More Than a Name" Challenge:** Character Used - Hugo Weasley

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** July Event - Character Versality: Character Used: Hugo Weasley

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Divination

* * *

Rose raises her face to the sky and allows the raindrops to hit it. She feels like drowning in the water and not even Scorpius' arms securely around her takes away the pain.

He presses soft kisses to her neck. "It'll be okay," he says, and she appreciates the sentiment, but right now, she doesn't believe it.

"Rosie, Scorpius," a voice calls from a distance.

Both look towards the voice, and she swallows nervously when she spots her little brother running towards them. "Hugo?"

He stops next to them. "You ran out"

"Obviously," she mutters.

"Were you that surprised?" Hugo asks incredulously, arching his eyebrow in a way Rose knows he learned from their mum.

"No. I didn't need to be good at Divination to know how mum and dad would react. I just hoped that I might have been wrong. I hoped they would see how happy I've been and realize Scorpius is the reason for that happiness, and just accept it. I guess I was hoping for too much."

Scorpius tightens his hold around Rose's waist. "They'll come around. If they love you, they'll learn to tolerate me even if they never like me."

Hugo nods. "I'm not sure if it makes a difference to you, but I accept it."

Rose's eyes well up with hot tears, but she forces them away. "It means more to me than you can possibly know. Thanks Hugo." She envelops him in a hug which he returns.

"Scorpius is right. Mum and dad will come around. Mum will probably relent first, and then she'll kick dad into submission."

Rose nods and takes Scorpius' hand. "We should get going."

Hugo nods and watches his sister and her boyfriend Apparate. As the raindrops continue to fall on and around Hugo, he hopes for Rose's sake, their parents will come around sooner rather than later.


	3. Survive

**Title:** Survive  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Rose, Albus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 284  
 **Notes:**

 **The Five Drabbles Competition, Round 3:** Prompt Used - Poem: Dream Deferred by Langston Hughes

 **The "More Than a Name" Challenge:** Character Used - Albus Severus Potter

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** July Event - Character Versatility: Character Used: Albus Severus Potter

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Forgiven

* * *

Albus sighs, shaking his head at the pair. "You two can't give up your dreams for each other. You may never get them back."

Rose's head is on Scorpius' lap as his fingers card through her hair. "We want to be together, but our dreams means we'd be in different countries."

Albus rolls his eyes. "The separation would only be temporary. Scorpius would only be in Rome for a year studying under the Arithmancy master. You guys could make it work."

Rose closes her eyes. "It feels hopeless."

Scorpius fingers stop their soothing motions. "You once thought it was hopeless for my dad to be forgiven by your parents for his crimes. You thought it was hopeless when it came to your parents accepting me. Now your mum hugs me when I see her, and you dad shakes my head and even smiles a bit. Obviously, nothing's hopeless."

Albus claps his hands happily, startling both Rose and Scorpius. "Scorp is right, Rosie. If you truly love each other, you'll make it work, and it's not like you'll never see each other. We're not muggles. It doesn't take hours to go from one country to another."

Rose sits up and looks at her boyfriend. "We love each other, right?"

Scorpius nods and cups her cheek. "Right."

"Fine. I stay here and you go to Rome. And we'll still be together by the time you're ready to come home." She leans forward and captures his lips in a gentle kiss. When she pulls away, she whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Scorpius breathes.

And deep down, Rose knows somehow, even with all of the obstacles they will need to face, they somehow will survive.


	4. Vow

**Title:** Vow  
 **Rating:** M (to be safe)  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Rose  
 **Warnings:** Inexplicit Sexual Content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 333  
 **Notes:**

 **The Five Drabbles Competition, Round 3:** Prompt Used - Song: Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Strawberry

* * *

 _Fading in, fading out_  
 _On the edge of paradise_  
 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_  
 _Only you can set my heart on fire_

* * *

Scorpius holds a strawberry up to her lips, and Rose takes a small bite. A bit of the juice trickles down her chin and he leans forward, licking it up with quick swipes of his tongue.

She giggles and playfully pushes him away.

He resists and burrows his face in her neck. "I love you, Mrs. Malfoy," he hums against her skin, breathing in her scent.

"I love you, too." She wraps her arms around his neck and their lips meet in a ferocious clash. Tongues duel as teeth tear into the tender flesh of their lips. Both moan at each other's taste, needing more.

Scorpius pushes Rose down to lay on the bed and his worships her body with needy lips and a starving tongue. Every inch of her skin is a holy grail to him, and he needs to find every hidden nuance to satisfy his incredible hunger.

Rose has always been the only who can set his heart on fire, consume his entire being, and now he's working to consume her entirely.

"Scorpius," she hisses, arching into his touch. "Please," she begs, gripping his platinum locks with strong fingers.

He enters her slowly, wanting to savor the moment. As soon as he comes home – because that's what it feels like – he quickly starts a steady rhythm, thrusting into her vigorously, and she meets each thrust with an arch of her hips, driving him as deep as possible.

He knows she's close, on the edge of paradise, and he pushes himself further, wanting to go over the precipice with her.

He gets his wish, and their lips come together as they simultaneously go over the edge.

Afterwards, they lay in a sweaty heap, cuddled next to each other, basking in the afterglow.

Scorpius holds Rose, her legs tangled with his and her head pillowed on his chest as her red hair tickles his nose. As her eyes flutter close, she kisses his chest, and he vows to never let her go.


	5. Celebration

**Title:** Celebration  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Rose  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 251  
 **Notes:**

 **The Five Drabbles Competition, Round 3:** Prompt Used - Action: Spinning

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Birthday Cake

* * *

Rose puts down her slice of birthday cake when Scorpius appears next to her.

"You're enjoying your birthday?" he asks, a devilish smile touching his lips.

She nods enthusiastically and stands on her toes so she can kiss his cheek. When she pulls back, there's a bit of frosting on his cheek, which had transferred from her lips. She swipes her index finger against it and licks the sweet confection from the digit. "Yum," she croons.

Scorpius laughs and grabs her hand. "Ready to go dance?"

She nods and allows him to lead her onto the dance floor.

With his arms around her, they go spinning around the floor, expertly avoiding other partying couples.

"This has been a great birthday. Thank you so much for planning it."

Scorpius shrugs the best he can with his arms holding her close against his body. "I can't take _all_ of the credit. I had help from Albus and Hugo."

"I'm sure you were the mastermind."

"As long as you're enjoying yourself, that's all that matters."

"I am," she promises.

The rest of the night is a bunch of fun, especially when it comes to presents. Despite Rose's age, she's still a kid at heart, and she especially loves the tickets to Bermuda from Scorpius.

As the two of them go to bed after the last guest leaves, both agreeing to clean the next day, Rose is already planning their trip and all of the sights she wants to see.

She can't wait until Bermuda.


End file.
